


Your Entrance Just Caused the Temperature To Rise

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: An extra crispy prequel to the famed Birthday Boy
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash, Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Kudos: 10





	Your Entrance Just Caused the Temperature To Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Miles Kane’s 33rd birthday, may we not-so-humbly present a prequel to Birthday Boy, on the 3rd anniversary of that momentous occasion. We’re really proud of this one, and we most definitely did not hold back at all. We also didn’t tag this appropriately for fear it’d get flagged, so please read this with caution, because we WENT THERE. Where you ask? All the places you can go, my friends. It’s extra Crispy X just for Miles.

* * *

_In a hotel bar… in some little city… in the middle of the EYCTE tour…_

“‘ey, mate… anotha round, please?” Miles drawled at the bartender, “‘old up… as a matter-of-fact joost leave the bottle, yeah?”

He nodded at the two men in the corner of the hotel bar, setting the large bottle of gin in the center of the table.

“Fanks,” Alex muttered, snorting as he took another long sip. “Fink I’ve ‘ad too mooch?”

“Nah,” Miles chuckled, when Alex drained his glass and set it back on his little black coaster with the scalloped edges. “Let’s get yous set up wiv anotha…”

Alex blinked a few times, and gazed around the empty bar, checking a watch he didn’t wear; wondering what time it was and how long they’d been there. The gig felt like ages ago. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Off teh bed, I expect,” Miles laughed, the complete opposite of his best friend when he was drunk. He got more amped up and definitely overheated and Alex got sleepy and oddly talkative. Liquor was like a truth serum for him; when the drinks started flowing, so did Alex.

He couldn’t quite remember how they’d gotten on the subject but Alex was rambling on about toys. “The sex kind.” He waved his glass in Miles’ direction to reiterate _exactly_ what it was he was waffling on about. “D’yeh ‘ave any of those Miles?”

Miles took a swig of his drink and laughed, the kind of laugh that echoed in an empty bar after one in the morning. “I-”

But Alex was already moving on, clearly deep in thought on a memory he’d suddenly had. “I remember… one time… when I were on tour… must’ve been the third year or so…”

“Third year of what?” Miles leaned on his elbow, admiring the older man and the way his cheeks flushed and the sleepiness in his large brown eyes.

“Of bein’ me girlfriend, Miles!”

“Ah…” Miles nodded. He should’ve known they’d end up back on the subject of Louella. Alex was head-over-heels, and so was she. “The third year you and Lou were datin’…”

Alex’s eyes glazed over while he remembered the moment fondly. “She were workin’ and I were out on tour… somewhere in the middle of the country… bored out me mind… and she shows up; knockin’ on me ‘otel room door late at night. Fought it were Helders or summat, I dunno… and she were…” He stopped, grinning as he took another long sip, nearly finishing his entire drink already. “She were wearin’ like, this realeh long coat, ya know? Not like a trench. More fancy dress. Summat cool she ‘ad. You know ‘er.”

Miles did know her. He knew practically everything there was to know about Lou, on account of all the time they spent together, and the fact that he had become really good friends with her since they’d met. As close as he was with Alex maybe.

“I do, Al… I can picture it well.”

“She looked gorgeous, Miles… like, a fookin’ mirage or summat. An angel, maybeh.” And then Alex chuckled, “‘cept she didn’t act like one tha night, thas for sure.”

Miles’ eyes widened and he helped Alex with the bottle, vowing to cut him off for good after this last one. “Why was that, Al? What did yous two get up to?”

“She ‘ad on this… like… emerald coloured slip. Satiny. Short. Hugged ‘er in _all_ the reyt places. Told meh she’d worn it on the plane all the way from LA. I didn’t doubt it. She loved that sort of thrill what wiv her costumes and all tha…”

“Costumes?”

“Oh. Yeah. She’s got a whole closet full. Role-playing and all tha.” Alex was so nonchalant about his sex life with Louella; that was rare. And on top of that, he was repeating himself. He was definitely done after this, but Miles was dying to hear more.

“She ‘ad the stockins’ and the heels and this one bag, and that’s it.. ‘Turner… look…’ she’d said, ‘all the things we ordered arrived just before I left…’ and she opened it and showed meh all the toys weh’d picked out together.”

“Sex toys?”

“All of them. They were all in there. Chock full.”

Miles looked at Alex quizzically, “Wait a tick… ‘old on… the _whole_ bag?”

Alex’s face scrunched up and it looked like it was painful for him to think. “Well not all of it! A few fings. Couple of good ones weh’d decided on. Couldn’t wait teh try ‘em.”

These were things Miles had never known before; and he wasn’t quite sure he was _supposed_ to know. But there was no one around, and he wouldn’t tell another soul…

“She was so fookin’ sexy, Miles. An absolute stunner. She gave meh everyfing I’d been missin’ on the road.” The look in Alex’s eyes was so dreamy; he was so in love with his girlfriend that Miles wished he had what he had. But women like Lou were few and far between.

“Fook,” Alex drawled, “She’s so fookin’ tight from behind, Miles…“ he took a slower sip from his drink now. Miles did the same, mirroring him, thinking about how he was supposed to respond to a comment like that about his best friend’s girlfriend.

”…I never last long when she lets meh fuck ‘er ass…“ Alex suddenly revealed, and Miles coughed, choking on the gin; sputtering all over the table.

“ _Wot_?” He asked him, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket.

“When she lets meh fuck her like tha…” Alex grunted softly, in a very sleepy daze, his eyelids heavy and drooping. “I cum so fookin’ fast. And hard. Actulleh, that were the early days back when we were first tryin’ it out… now I last longer. But god she’s so tight. It’s incredible.”

Miles opened his mouth to speak, starting and stopping a few times before finally getting out, “Do you think you should be tellin’ me all this, Al? Won’t Louella be… upset? Or somethin’?”

Alex’s lips curled up and he sort of pouted, eyes nearly closed, and shook his head. “Nahhhhhhh…”

And _that_ was the cue that the night should’ve ended long ago, and Alex needed to be tucked firmly into bed.

//

Miles could hear Lou’s laugh from down the hall; it was directly followed by Alex’s chuckle. He was constantly torn by that feeling of wanting to linger back and observe, and never wanting to leave the energy they radiated when they were together.

By the time he got back to the living room, Lou was in Alex’s lap, and they were making out. Miles got that feeling in his stomach as he watched Alex’s hand slide up her bare thigh, his fingers pressing into her skin and slipping under her dress. Lou rarely wore a dress, and the way Alex pushed the wild floral print fabric further up her body made Miles bite his lip. Lou gripped Alex’s bicep and then his neck; her fingers tangling in his fluffy curls, brushing it back from his forehead only for it to fall in his face again. Alex’s hand disappeared between her legs, and she shrieked against his mouth, lifting her hips into his hand; pulling away only to gasp for air. She fisted her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pulled him close again, his nose slightly red, his lips raw already. Was it wrong that Miles could recognize the physical indications that they’d been fooling around? He’d spent so much time with them, how could he not?

“Turner… _please…_ ” Lou whimpered, but Alex did something to her that Miles couldn’t quite see and her head fell back, her shoulders scrunching up, her body tensing. Did she just-? That quickly? There was no way…

“Know yeh didn’t cum tha easily…” Alex smirked, barely fazed.

Lou moaned, her long dark hair tumbling over her shoulders in waves that made Miles want to wind his hand in and tug. Hard. She was turned on and unsatisfied in every way imaginable, her entire aura glowing. She radiated sexual energy that was so palpable Miles wished his drink were closer. “No… but that thing you did with your fingers, Turner? That felt _good_ …”

“Yeah?” He drawled lazily, biting his bottom lip as he pulled up her short little mini-dress, his hands gliding over her thighs as he stared her down. He pushed her legs open wide and rolled his fingers over her clit. “Like this, babeh?”

Lou put her hand over Alex’s, whimpering as she pushed his fingers inside her, “ _Ohh_ … just like that…”

From what Miles could see, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. _Christ…_ his hand dropped to the front of his pants and he squeezed himself, attempting to keep the dirty thoughts at bay, but the idea of carrying on throughout the entire evening with the two of them like that…

They were back to making out, Alex holding the back of her neck, swallowing her moans as he kissed her; open mouths and tongues. Every piece of them fit together so perfectly, they weren’t even trying. They were just _being_ and Miles wanted in.

He wanted to know more, to see what was happening. He stepped towards them, viewing without interrupting; the voyeurist in him making itself known. He was so hard watching Lou moan and writhe under the touch of Alex’s hand, the way he held court over her body; commanding every move.

Alex’s eyes suddenly connected with Miles’ and he halted in his tracks. He watched as Alex whispered something in Lou’s ear, but she never turned her head. “Wanna join us?” He teased, his laugh an echo in Miles’ ears as he watched his arm twist, and his forearm tighten. He didn’t have to see to know he was curling his fingers up inside her pussy, stroking her, her thighs trembling.

Lou cupped Alex’s cheek, her lips moving against his, “Mmm… you’d like that, Turner, wouldn’t you?” She sat up, curling up on him, her dress hiked high enough that Miles could reach out and trace the curves of her perfect ass. Round and gorgeous and–

_Smack!_

Lou tossed her head back, her laughter filling the room, Alex’s hand still firmly on her ass cheek, squeezing roughly, tempting Miles is so many ways. “I would like tha, yeah…” There was a brightness in Alex’s features, his eyes darkening as they fixed their gaze on his best friend. Miles felt a tug in his groin; Alex must’ve really been in the mood to admit that kind of desire for him. Once again he was torn between wanting what Alex had and wanting Alex.

Deciding on silence, Miles moved closer to the pair on the couch. He took note of the way Alex kept touching Lou, and the way her body writhed against his, how hard her hand gripped his shoulder. “I’m kind of enjoying the view,” He confessed, licking his lips, his throat dry. From here, he was in the perfect position for a _very_ good show.

What he couldn’t see before from across the room, was that Alex’s jeans were already unzipped, and Lou was reaching in to pull his cock out. He swallowed hard, licking his lips as he witnessed the scene unfold. Angling his head he watched the deep blue varnish on Lou’s nails wrap around his cock and tug; the deep red head disappearing and pushing past the foreskin again when she slid her hand back down. “Take over…” She murmured, kissing his lips roughly before she maneuvered to face Miles. Alex squeezed and stroked himself; eyeing her as she held up her dress and straddled him. His wild girl. Her fingers slipped between her folds, the sound making Alex grunt behind her.

She reached forward, swiping gently at Miles’ lips, and touched his chin, closing his mouth for him with a wink. Miles hadn’t realized he’d been staring, and he grinned, his eyes sparkling. “You ready, baby?” She directed to neither of them in particular, and both of them responded. Lou giggled, her fingers shiny and slick as she reached back for Alex, guiding him to her entrance. His hands grabbed her waist, bunching up her dress in his fists, revealing everything to Miles. It was the show he’d wanted, but wasn’t quite sure how to ask for.

Miles could see Alex behind her, leaning back into the couch, eyebrow raised, smirk on his lips. Typical. And Lou… she was doing the same. He squirmed; their gazes so intense. Lou’s tongue flicked out and licked her bottom lip, eyelids fluttering as she lowered herself down; Alex’s cock slowly filling her up and stretching her out. She moaned, settling in and wiggling her ass to get comfortable.

Alex gripped her tight, “Christ… Lou…”

“Baby… you feel so good when you fuck me like this…” She purred, beginning to move, rocking her hips back and forth.

His eyes grew dark, “Fuck meh, Louella.”

Her perfect eyebrow arched as she stared Miles down hungrily, “Help me.” She smirked, lifting her hips only slightly, letting Alex know she wanted him to do the rest. It was more of a command than a plea, and Miles took note of the dynamic. It was a partnership where the two of them switched roles fluidly; each of them getting what they wanted while satisfying the other. He loved that.

Alex wasted no time, lifting her up and down like it was nothing, moving her just the way he liked. Her hand gripped the armrest and the other pressed back against his chest for leverage; she rode him recklessly. The sun set the living room ablaze with an orangey glow as it started to settle behind the mountains, and the obscene sounds and slapping of skin as Alex bounced her up and down were the only noise in the room beside the gentle humming from the stereo speakers.… Miles was a fucking mess. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Touch yourself, Miles.” Lou purred, undressing him with her eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching for his glass and gulping it down before rising to meet her request. “Yeah, Louella? Want me to want ya, don’t you?”

Alex jerked his hips and thrust up into Lou in a particularly satisfying way. Her freckled nose scrunched up, her tongue licking at her teeth as she let out a broken gasp. Her fingers dug harder into Alex’s chest, scratching at his bare skin through the undone buttons of his shirt. His eyes closed a little and he exhaled, the curls that weren’t stuck to his forehead flying up.

“Oh…” She moaned, “… I already know you want me, Miles Kane. I know you want us both.”

Miles shared his gaze with them, both of them watching as he undid the button of his trousers, lifting his hips just enough to slide down the zipper. Alex’s thrusts slowed, and Lou gently rocked on him as Miles reached inside, stroking himself several times. He could feel himself throbbing, the heat beneath his palm thrilling him. Alex and Lou moaned at the exact same time when he finally pulled his cock out, twisting his wrist and stroking up slowly to squeeze the head.

“Go faster.” He huffed, taking note of the way neither pair of eyes strayed from his hand and what it was doing.

Alex did as Miles asked, lifting Lou up again and fucking into her so hard, that she nearly lost balance.

Lou pursed her lips, admiring the way Miles’ cock looked versus Alex’s. “He loves to watch, baby. Make sure we give him a good show.”

She cried out when he lost the steady pace, thrusting into her with abandon. Alex loved her like this; the tight squeeze of her pussy around his cock and the look of her ass as it bounced and jiggled for him. He wanted to bite her. Bury his face in it and lick her until she screamed for him. He let go of her hip for a moment, and smacked her hard again, leaving a deep red imprint of his hand.

Alex kept her spread open in his lap, the muscles in her thighs trembling before he fucked back into her; the fresh sting of his palm against her skin speeding up the orgasm that shimmered just out of reach. “Harder, Al… thas it…” Miles murmured, excited and licking his lips at how juicy her pussy looked, shiny and wet. Lou liked to get dirty; she was as much of an exhibitionist as he was a voyeur in the moment.

With the pace at which he was fucking her, and the way he held her open, it was inevitable that Alex’s cock slipped out of Lou, and she gasped as it slid over her slick cunt before he lifted her up again. But Miles had his eye on other things; completely entranced with the way Alex’s cock was bobbing in front of him, glossy with Lou’s juices, red, the head pushing past its foreskin. _He wanted to…_

Before he knew it, Miles’ hand reached out to close around it, squeezing and stroking. Alex’s hips jerked at the unexpected touch, sliding further through the ring Miles attempted to make with his fist. Alex could feel each of his rings, the texture different from his skin, sliding along the veins that pulsed with arousal. Lou watched with wild eyes, excited that Miles took it upon himself to insert himself into the equation. And then without warning, Miles pressed his mouth against Lou’s clit, kissing her deeply, open mouthed and eager. Lou melted, her limbs like jelly as he tasted her with little flicks of his tongue. He pulled away a moment to kiss at her swollen skin, before focusing back on her clit, playing with her with the very tip of his tongue.

“Ohhh… baby, that’s it,” Lou was panting, her hands sliding into Miles’ hair to hold him right where she wanted him. Miles looped his arm beneath her thigh, and Lou slowly leaned back, lying against Alex’s chest.

Alex nipped at her, kissing her ear, her neck, anywhere he could get his lips while he watched Miles eat her out. “That feel good, babeh?” He murmured, and she nodded, arching her back as Miles delved deep inside her. He fucked her with his tongue, his hand sliding up her thigh, his nose against her clit. He pressed his palm against Alex’s cock, cupping his balls and squeezing him as he made Lou cum.

Miles’ face was a mess when Lou’s orgasm gushed all over him, her juices running down his chin. He grinned proudly, wiping at his mouth and using her arousal to continue stroking Alex. He twitched beneath his hand as Miles licked from her entrance to her clit slowly, pressing wet kisses all along her soft skin.

Alex groaned when Miles’ thumb teased that sensitive spot on the underside of his cock below the head, sinking his teeth into Lou’s shoulder. “That feel good, Turner?” She teased him, and Alex nodded, eyes closed as he focused on Miles.

It wasn’t easy, but Louella was a bendable little thing, and she managed to maneuver herself off Alex’s lap, sliding off the couch and kneeling beside Miles, barely disturbing them.

“You’re much thicker than I remember,” Miles said softly, admiring Alex’s cock, letting it go a moment, watching it bob against his abdomen, jumping in anticipation.

Alex leaned back on his elbows. His hair was standing up in some places, and his cheeks were flushed. “Been finkin’ on that a lot, ‘ave yeh?” He asked with a smile.

With his hands back on him, Miles watched as clear fluid welled up from the tip of Alex’s cock when he stroked up, and licked his lips, before looking up to meet Alex’s eyes, “I ‘ave, if I’m honest.”

His broad smile that followed matched the one on Alex’s face, and the look they exchanged made Miles’ certain that Alex was game. It was a look they’d exchanged many times before, but in very different contexts. There was something darker in Alex’s eyes tonight, and it made Miles’ blood race.

“Are you gonna suck his cock, Miles?” Lou purred softly, her hand landing on his upper arm. “I know you want to…” Her fingers danced up and down his arm, to his shoulder before sliding up to his neck, massaging him gently. “…and you know I wanna watch,” she added with a whisper, pressing a kiss to the tip of his shoulder.

Alex eyed him as he barely hesitated, kissing all along the underside of his cock. He twitched, he couldn’t help it; Miles’ scruff tickled. And Alex had been thinking about this exact moment for longer than he cared to admit.

His cock was thick, and smooth, and he tasted of her. Lou was all over him. He wanted to know what Alex tasted like, and he wasted no time licking off her juices. Lou’s eyes widened with amazement, her fingers and thumb still kneading the back of Miles’ neck as he hungrily licked at her boyfriend’s cock. “That’s it…” She breathed, Alex’s hips lifting just slightly to push the head of his cock against MIles’ lips. Alex groaned, his hand slipping down his stomach, his fingers scissoring around the base of his cock. He teased himself, tickling his skin, his fingers scratching at the coarse hair as Miles’ mouth enclosed around him.

He didn’t get very far.

Chewing her lip, Lou pressed her body against Miles’ eager to be as close to the action as possible. “Wider…” She purred and Alex chuckled when he felt Miles groan around him. “He’s bigger than you think.”

“ _Fook_ Lou…”

“What?” She replied, grinning up at him, a single dimple appearing in her cheek. “You _are_. Remember how long it took me to get used to you?”

Alex’s eyebrow arched, and he shook his head; in absolute pleasure with his best friend sucking his cock and his girlfriend torturing him with her cheeky banter. “Yeh took to it reyt away, love.”

Her tongue swiped along her bottom lip and she grinned, biting it again. “Did I? You sure that big, thick cock of yours wasn’t too much for me to handle?” She still massaged Miles’ neck, into the hair at the nape; her nails scratching at him.

Miles sunk lower, feeling the head of Alex’s cock hit the back of his throat, his jaw already sore. It was everything he’d imagined it to be.

“Little tight at first maybe.”

Miles coughed, and both of their heads whipped in his direction. Lou’s thumb stroked his jaw and over his throat. She pressed her lips to his cheek, her nose to his temple. “Breathe through your nose… relax your throat… “ She dropped kisses all over him, her breasts pushed up against his arm, her fingers gently caressing the muscles of in his neck. Miles groaned around him again, and Alex did the same at the sensation. Pulling off of him with a lewd-sounding pop, Lou wiped the saliva from his mouth and angled his chin to cover his mouth in a searing kiss. He tasted like Alex and her combined, and her tongue flicked at his, teasing him, as her hand fell to his lap.

He was hot, throbbing so hard that Lou could feel the veins in his cock. “Look how turned on you are from blowing Alex,” She hummed, her index finger tracing all around his cock. “Do you mind if I have a go, too?” Lou’s smile was both dazzling and seductive, “We can share.”

Miles’ lip twitched as he sneered, holding the back of her neck to kiss her hungrily. “‘ave at it, babe.”

Alex watched the exchange between the two of them, his eyes frantic and his chest heaving. Lou had a way of taking control that brought them both to their knees. “Miles, c’mere…” he growled roughly, reaching for the younger man’s shirt. He fisted it in his hand the same way Lou had done to him earlier, pulling him so he was sprawled awkwardly over his body. “Wot do yeh taste like, hmm?”

Miles reached for Alex’s neck, cupping the back of it as their lips smashed together. Miles opened his mouth under Alex’s, kissing him in earnest and getting a real taste of him. “Lou…” Miles murmured, he pulled away for just a moment, and Alex kissed at his jaw, trying to pull Miles back to him. “Lou, keep blowin’ ‘im… make ‘im feel good…” Before Miles turned back to Alex, he gently brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear as he guided her mouth back to Alex’s cock. It glistened, wet and throbbing as it bobbed against his abdomen. Tonguing his best friend apparently got him nice and stiff.

Lou noticed, her eyebrow arched, “I’m coming, baby…” She purred, her hand winding around the base of his cock and squeezing. Alex’s hips jerked, and she sighed happily, eyes sparkling as she pressed her full lips to the head. Her tongue slid over the slit, tasting the saltiness of him as she slid down the foreskin, revealing how thick and red he was. “He likes to be teased, Miles…” She murmured, her lips barely brushing against him, his skin so hot it burned.

Alex’s head fell back when Lou’s hand cupped his balls, holding him steady as her tongue swirled around the tip, licking at the underside of him. She took the tiniest bit of him in, sucking slowly, looking up to see his eyes roll back in his head, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. His hands slid up to his chest before pinching at his nipple, pulling as Lou’s mouth pulled at his cock.

Miles struggled to set his priorities, turning his head from Alex to Lou and back when Alex pressed his palm against Lou’s head, thrusting up into her mouth, his cock slipping further down her throat. Miles’ eyes were watching every single move she made; the way her throat relaxed, the way her nose was buried in the coarse curls at the base of his cock…

He was fascinated, turned on, a bit dazed already, but most of all he was anxious to be a part of it all again…

“Mmmm.” Lou pulled away with a wet sound. “Miles,” she said, reaching for him with her free hand to pull him close without taking her eyes off Alex’s cock. She held it out for him to take, “C’mon, I said we could share.”

Alex sighed, watching as Miles got back between his legs, widening his knees to make more room for him, groaning when Lou guided him down again.

The difference between Miles’ mouth and Lou’s was already driving him mad. Lou was slow, and deliberate. She knew exactly how to build him up and when to slow things down, but Miles was a different story. He didn’t know all the things that made Alex tick, but he made up for it in enthusiasm, ignoring Lou’s advice in favour of a quick rhythm. He was bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around him until he pulled off, gasping for air before angling his head and licking up the side with a grunt.

Miles flashed him a smile as he sat back, mouth covered in spit, and precome, and—

“Do tha’ again,” Alex growled. His hand cupped the back of Miles’ head, pushing him back down.

“He likes it, Miles,” Lou whispered, turned on by the way Alex took control, voiced his demands.

“You, too, babeh, c’mon, get on t’other side— Ooooh, _fuck_!”

Lou, knowing exactly what Alex wanted, already had her mouth pressed up against the other side of his shaft, and Miles and herself were all over him with wet lips and hot breaths. She moaned when she felt Miles’ fingers, long and delicate, glide suddenly and swiftly through her folds. Miles made a show of licking at Alex while his fingers rolled over her clit. Lou shivered, a rush of wetness leaking on them as he dipped inside her. “Deeper,” she moaned instantly, shifting her hips to get his fingers to slide in further.

Alex struggled to open his eyes to look, wondering what exactly it was his best friend was doing to his girlfriend. They were tangled up like a pretzel, Lou leaning over him while she straddled Miles’ thigh, one of his hands between her legs… Suddenly, their heads moved in sync, sliding up Alex’s cock until they reached the head. And then they were kissing. It was a sight to behold, open-mouthed and wet; the very tip of Alex’s cock caught in-between. His eyes widened at the sight of them as a familiar sensation tugged at his balls, shot up his shaft…

It was so good. _Too_ good. Too soon.

“Yeh’ve got teh…eh,” Alex drawled, frowning, voice wavering as he tried to find the words. “Yeh’ve got teh stop. As mooch as I wanna cum all over yeh both… I wanna last a little longer.”

Lou giggled when she pulled away from Miles. “A little too much for you, Turner?”

“Yeah, m’gonna fookin’ lose it…” He exhaled shakily, removing his hands from both of them, adjusting his position on the couch. Alex ran his fingers through his hair, the two of them gazing up at him with mischievous smirks on their faces.

“We should give him a second.” Lou said calmly, tugging at the knot at her side that held her wrap-dress together.

“We should… give him a moment to get ‘imself together, yeah?” Miles winked at Alex and he rolled his eyes, knowing full well neither of them were going to take it easy on him. He turned to Lou, pulling his fingers free from her body in favour of sliding his hand inside her dress, his long, gorgeous fingers tickling her skin as he wrapped his arm around her. Lou laughed, throwing her arm around his neck while he helped undress her.

Miles loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited, even if the sparkle was not as bright as it was for Alex, she still had a way about her that made you feel like you were the only person in the room.

“Maybe we should fuck first?” Lou offered, the dimple in her cheek so sweet. She glanced at Alex, “Let Alex take a breather…?”

“Oh fook off, Louella,” Alex snarled, undoing the last buttons of his shirt and shrugging out of it. He slid his hands into the waist of his jeans and pushed them down over his hips, kicking them off while Lou kissed Miles slowly. “Yeh’re realeh enjoyin’ this aren’t yeh love?”

“Mmm,” Lou hummed, pressing her naked body against Miles’, “I really like his beard…” She wound her other arm around his neck, “… and his tongue. I like that, too…”

Miles chuckled, glancing at Alex again, “Don’t worry… m’not done with you yet, Al…”

Alex’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, his lips curling into a smirk. “Didn’t fink for a second yeh were.”

Lou pulled away from Miles with a smacking sound, sliding between him and the couch, up to take her place next to Alex, their eager eyes following her as she sat up, tucked her hair behind her ears. “Miles,” she hummed, leaning back, setting a foot on the edge of the couch cushion, her other foot following after. “What are you waiting for?”

She didn’t need to ask twice; Miles was moving before the thought even entered his mind. The way she was waiting for him, offering herself up to him with Alex right there next to her… It made him get up a little too quick, his foot banging against the coffee table behind him.

Their laughter bounced off the walls, and Alex and Lou shared a look, and a smile, while colour rose in Miles’ cheeks as he worked his pants down his legs.

“Seems like Miles is a bit impatient, Lou,,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow, licking his lips as he took note of the way Lou sat, waiting. “Can’t blame ‘im, though. Look at yeh.”

The angle wasn’t perfect, but Miles didn’t really care. He was bursting with excitement, and arousal, and he wanted Lou. Now. He planted one knee next to her on the couch, and Lou instantly lifted her leg to rest over his, give him better access. Taking his cock in hand, he stroked himself once, twice, before letting go and teasing himself and Lou by sliding himself over her pussy.

Miles wasn’t as big as Alex, Lou had noted that before, but what he lacked in girth, he made up for in length. The way he was moving, the idea of having him fuck her, hit her in all the right places… She sighed, both in satisfaction and frustration, knees shaking when Miles’ cock slid along her clit.

Alex’s body was turned towards the pair of them, all but on his knees, getting a good look at everything that was going on.

“Fuck, Miles, you’ve really got to–” Lou began, cutting herself off with a gasp when Miles positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly sank into her. Her fingers dug into the cushions when he moved back, bracing herself.

Miles’ hand slid under her knee, lifting her leg and bending it back against her body. He looked down between them, groaned at the way Lou’s body pulled at him, how he emerged from her body, slick and shiny. He looked back up at her before thrusting back into her, hard, her body sliding further back, her breasts bouncing. Satisfied with the way she moaned for him, and the way her eyes rolled back, he repeated his actions with a grunt.

“That’s it, baby…” Lou smiled, reaching up to cup his face in her hands and pull him in, kissing him, before lowering her head to look down between them. “That’s just how I like it, fuck…”

“How’s she feel?” Alex drawled, capturing Miles’ attention and making him turn his head in his direction.

“Fuckin’…incredible,” Miles replied, punctuating each word with a thrust, following Alex’s eyes as he kneeled next to them.

“Yeah?” He grinned, his face only inches away from Miles’. “‘s it feel good, fuckin’ me girlfriend?”

Miles looked down at Alex’s lips, then licked his own before nodding with a wicked smile. “You know it does…”

“Is she on ‘er best behaviour?” Alex looked down at Lou. “Or should I say ‘er worst?”

“I always am, you know that,” she winked, before letting her gaze travel down Alex’s body, and back up again. “C’mere,” she purred, her hand reaching for him.

Just when Lou’s hand wrapped around Alex’s cock, Miles closed the distance between Alex and himself, swallowing Alex’s moans while hearing Lou’s under him. He wasn’t sure how he was doing it all at the same time, but he was, and the fact that he was in the middle of all this, the sounds, the sensation, every taste, lick and bite… It left him supercharged, and somewhere in the back of his mind he reminded himself to take note of everything.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but…fuck, Miles, I need you deeper,” Lou whined beneath them.

The two men pulled away from each other, looking down at her, their cheeks flushed, their lips swollen.

“When she tells yeh what she needs, yeh better give it to ‘er, Miles,” Alex warned him, giving him a look, a smile playing on his lips.

“Is that so?” Miles asked, his eyes big as he looked at Lou, who nodded her head in reply, mouthing ‘please’, at him.

Laughter bubbled from Lou’s mouth when Miles immediately grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her just enough to lay her back over the armrest of the couch. The height was all wrong, but Miles made the angle work, one of her legs hooking around his backside, pulling him close. He pressed against her folds to push her lips apart and tease her, his other hand squeezing her waist. He angled her downwards, thrusting into her with a snap of his hips and filling her completely.

“Yes,” Lou hissed, her back arching off the couch before grabbing her breasts and twisting her nipples, pulling and pinching as Miles fucked her deep and hard.

Alex kissed down her side, his fingertips gliding over her heated skin, tracing all the parts of her that he knew like the back of his hand. The familiar dips and curves; the pieces of her he loved most. He felt her fingers in his hair, raking them through and tugging; lifting his head so she could look at him. He had that hazy, bedroom look in his eyes and she bit her lip pulling him to her for a kiss. Alex’s cock rubbed against the fabric of the couch, swollen and anxious to get inside her.

“I want you both to fuck me.” She told them, suddenly, gazing from one man to the other. Alex’s lips were shiny and wet, and the flush of his cheeks burned her hands as she held him. “Together.” She kissed Alex, long and slow, moaning into his mouth when Miles pressed his thumb to her clit. “Can’t wait to have you in my ass…” She mumbled against his lips, “… to feel you both inside me.”

“Christ…” Miles sighed, already in heaven, buried deep inside of her tight cunt as he was, but with Alex inside her, too… How the fuck were they going to survive that?

“Yeh fink yeh’re wet enough, love? “ Alex asked, his deep drawl tugging something deep inside Miles. His fingers drifted down between their bodies, rolling over her clit and through her folds as Miles’ cock moved in and out. He pulled out slow until he almost slipped out before slamming back in with a lewd sound. Alex looked up at Miles, “Whaddya fink?”

“She’s fookin’ soaked, Al… but with the two of us…”

Alex nodded, he had no intention of making Lou feel uncomfortable. “I’m gonna go get summat…”

“No…” Lou whined, her breasts bouncing as she reached for him again. “Don’t leave us…”

Alex brushed her hair back from her forehead before he kissed it, “I don’t wanna ‘urt that pretteh lil’ arse of yehrs… m’gettin’ lube…”

Lou’s nose scrunched up as she racked her brain for other options, “Coconut oil! In the kitchen! We used it last week!”

Miles slowed his pace and Alex chuckled, glancing at him with a grin. “We did. Bent ‘er over the counter in the middle of dinner.”

“Thas all I’m gonna think about when yous ‘ave me over on Sunday nights for supper.”

Lou tossed her head back again, laughing. “Now you know all our secrets, Miles.”

“Shall weh joost move this whole fing teh the kitchen… the table’s a better height for wot I’ve got in mind.” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, walking backwards and making his way towards the kitchen.

Lou squealed in surprise as Miles hauled her up off the couch, her legs winding around him on instinct as he followed Alex out of the living room. She bent her head down, sighing at the way gravity made her sink down on him completely, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

Miles’ hand squeezed her thigh, but his eyes were fixed on Alex. The way he spun on his feet and sauntered out in front of them, how the muscles in his back moved, the round of his ass, the smirk on his lips when he looked over his shoulder… He felt himself pulse and twitch deep inside of Lou as he approached the kitchen table.

“‘m gonna have teh put yeh down, love,” Miles murmured, setting Lou on the edge of the table before carefully pulling himself free from her.

She whined, her nails digging into his arms as he did so, before focussing her attention on Alex. “Turner,” she sighed. “Where are we on the lube?”

Miles chuckled, she sounded–

“So impatient,” Alex laughed in reply, having grabbed the oil from the kitchen counter before taking his place next to Miles. “Isn’t she, Miles?”

“She is. Impatient. Aching.” Miles replied, almost making it sound like a question.

“Soaking–”

“Wet.”

“Gaggin’ for it.” They offered up at the same time, grinning at each other.

“Christ,” Lou groaned, feeling her whole body heat up with the way they were talking about her, towering over her, the very idea of having the both of them inside of her at the same time enough to send her into overdrive. “We’ve got to keep things moving,” she said, sliding off the table and getting on her feet. “So far I only came once, and that’s not enough considering I have both of you to play with.”

“Yeh’re reyt… not nearly enough…” Alex’s little lopsided smirk on his lips when he pecked at her lips. “Fink it should be… Miles first… Lou on top of him and then… me.”

“Bringing up the rear.” Lou grinned at her own lame joke and the other two burst into laughter; no tension other than sexual between them.

“And a fine lookin’ rear it is.” Miles confirmed as he hopped up, taking Lou’s place on the kitchen table.

Miles cocked his head when he noticed Alex and Lou moving closer, their fingers brushing together until Lou’s hand fit loosely in Alex’s. He would have nearly missed it if it wasn’t for the smirk Lou had thrown over the shoulder just moments before. Their heads moved closer, and closer, and just when Miles thought they’d kiss, he realized they were talking, whispering only for the other to hear. Alex had just said something to Lou, and she replied, followed by a quick nod of her head and a beaming smile. Alex’s hand squeezed Lou’s, giving her a smile that was almost… soft and fond.

Miles didn’t mind that he couldn’t hear what they were discussing. It didn’t offend him or make him insecure. He’d come to realize long ago that Alex and Lou share moments in their own way. Sometimes it’d be a glance, or a whisper, or the squeeze of a hand. It was only for them to know; the kind of understanding that would only happen with a couple as trusting and honest as they were.

“Miles Kane…” Lou suddenly chirped, “… are you ready for us?”

Alex chuckled, brushing her hair over her shoulder and kissing behind her ear and down the slope of her neck.

“I was born ready, babe, let’s have it,” Miles was giddy with excitement, his hand closing around his cock again, stroking himself slowly.

“Sorry Miles… I have teh…” Alex apologized as he grabbed Lou’s chin, his thumb tracing her lips before kissing her hard. He bent her backwards just slightly, his arm around her waist, her fingers fisting in his hair, breathless when he pulled away. “Don’t get teh kiss ‘er when I’m fuckin’ ‘er from behind.”

Lou grinned, swatting at her boyfriend’s cheek playfully, Alex responding with a slap to her ass as she placed her hands on either side of Miles’ thighs. “This is my favorite position you know,” she told him with a sinful smile, climbing on top of him with ease, her knees straddling his waist.

“And this is mine,” Alex murmured, his hand smoothing over the curve of her ass, leaning down to sink his teeth in, his tongue quickly sliding over the indentation.

Lou walked her fingers up Miles’ chest, stopping to swirl around his nipple, and up to his neck where she lingered, her hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned in. “It’s the perfect combination with you here.” It was almost as if she was assuring him, her voice like a seductive siren call as she kissed him lazily, her fingers scratching his hair.

Behind her, Alex rubbed his hands together, smirking at the way Lou was perched over Miles, her ass swaying just slightly to tease him. She’d left him just enough room to get to Miles, likely an intentional move knowing her. The coconut oil dripped from his hands, melting with the heat of his body, and he reached for Miles cock, entranced by the way it jumped every time Lou moaned into his mouth. His fingers wrapped around him, so hard and smooth and–

“Mmm…” Alex hummed, hollowing his cheeks as he took Miles into his mouth.

Miles groaned into Lou’s kiss, and she pulled away, “Does my boyfriend have your cock in his mouth?”

Miles’ face scrunched up, nodding as he tilted his head back when he felt Alex swallow around him. “Christ…” He huffed, wishing he could tangle his fingers in those curls, hold him down until he gagged on him.

Lou studied the expression on Miles’ face, kissing along his scruffy jaw, “Take him deeper, Alex…” She murmured, “… he wants it.”

Alex’s hand slid up the back of Lou’s thigh, squeezing her as he sucked on Miles, tasting her on him. He felt that familiar tug in his balls again, and he grabbed his own cock, stroking himself to the same rhythm he was blowing Miles. His tongue slid back and forth, swirling around his head, dipping into the slit. Miles’ hips jerked and Lou laughed throatily, knowing damn well Alex was stealing her usual tricks for Miles.

Miles felt Alex gag when he held himself down for as long as he could. Alex sputtered, coughing as he wiped at his mouth, coming up for air with a gasp.

“You made him choke, Miles,” Lou purred, reaching between her legs to grab his cock, wet from Alex’s saliva. She sat back ever-so-slightly, pushing the head against her clit and rubbing back and forth. She shivered with pleasure, Alex’s tongue suddenly licking at her, Miles slipping from between her fingers. “Baby, you just can’t get enough, can you?” She sighed as he spread her open, his hands slick with oil as he coated her with it.

“Been finkin’ about tastin’ yeh both all night…” Alex murmured, his tongue at her entrance, licking up until he reached her tailbone, pulling away with a groan. He could _see_ the way she tightened up, and it made his blood race. He wanted to get inside her, but he had to be patient, loosen her up, prepare her. He reached up to slide his thumb between her cheeks, rubbing at her in circles, before slipping into her tighter hole.

Lou’s hips stuttered, and her head shot up, her body pulled taut like a bow. She whimpered softly, before forcing herself to take a breath and let her body adjust. “Miles,” she said, eyes closed in concentration. “You need to touch me,” she urged him.

Miles complied in an instant, and she felt his hand slip down between them and between her legs, his fingers spinning in circles…

“There yeh go,” Alex praised as he felt her relax with a sigh. He knew exactly how this always went with Lou; she needed her time to adjust, but when she got there it was smooth sailing. “Want more?”

Lou felt flushed all over, but she felt _good,_ slowly rocking back against Alex’s hand. “Hmm, I do…” she replied. “…more oil, too.”

Miles’ hand was caught between Lou and himself, his fingers still working to help her loosen up. He was curiously observing Alex and Lou, watching them fall into their routine of preparation and adjustment. Briefly, he wondered if this had been a good idea, unsure if he was supposed to be a participant…

It was as if Lou could sense how he felt, her eyes finding his. “Hi,” she grinned, pecking at his lips. “I’m back down on earth.”

“You ‘ad me worried for a bit, there,” Miles replied, relieved.

“I can’t wait to have you back inside of m–ooooh, my god.” One of Lou’s hands landed on the table with a smack, and she bit her lip with a smile. “Oh, fuck you,” she hissed.

Alex’s chuckle floated up from behind Lou. “I mean… Yeh’re alreyt now, yeah?” He asked her, his free hand curling over Lou’s shoulder, pulling her back. “Joost like always?”

“I am…perfect,” Lou sighed. Her trembling hand reached for Miles’, pulling it away from between her folds and planting it on her waist.

Miles watched her closely, following her every move. She bent her head down to look between them, her hair falling down and obscuring the view. Miles knew exactly what she was up to, however; knew she was reaching for his cock so she could–

He sucked in a breath when her hand closed around him to hold him upright, mentally preparing himself for what came next, willing himself to not get too excited too soon and ruin everything.

Lou positioned Miles’ cock at her entrance, too impatient for any more teasing, and slowly sank down on him. She giggled when she heard a gasp from behind her and in front of her. “I know,” she murmured, reaching up to set her hand next to Miles’ head, needing leverage to slowly lift her hips before slamming back down. “That’s how I feel, too.”

“Jesus fuckin’…” Miles gasped, feeling like the air just got twisted out of his lungs. He hadn’t realized Alex had worked three fingers into her already… It made her feel incredible. Incredibly tight. Unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

Alex didn’t even have the words– he didn’t have any time to _think_ of any words, transfixed with the way Lou moved, rolling her hips down on Miles’ cock and back against his own hand before lifting herself back up. That was nothing compared to the way she tightened around his fingers, the way he could _feel_ Miles sliding in and out of her pussy.

“Alex,” Lou suddenly called out. “I-I need you…”

“Comin’ babeh…” He murmured, his voice as soft as his touch as he slowly pulled his fingers from her. She was more than ready, her arousal mixed with the oil running down her thighs. He spread his fingers over the small of her back, lowering her just enough for him to reach her while he tugged at his cock, getting himself nice and slick.

Lou exhaled, burying her head in Miles’ neck when she felt Alex begin to push the head of his cock against her. Miles held her tight, “You’re doin’ so well, Lou… s’gonna feel so good, babe…”

She smiled at Miles reassuring her, lifting her head to kiss him. “We’re ready, Turner.” Lou called to him, hand on Miles’ chest as Alex pushed inside her brutally slow. “Oh. Fuck.” She gulped, stars before her eyes.

“M’goin’ slow, love…” Alex managed to choke out; she was–

“So fuckin’ tight…” Miles finished his thought as he felt Alex’s cock slide along the thin walls inside Lou. It was unreal, being this close to the both of them, so intimate.

Lou’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as they fluttered closed, Alex’s cock so hot and thick as he stretched her open the deeper he sunk into her. “So fucking thick, baby, I’m gonna… lose it, you both feel s-so good…” She stuttered, inhaling sharply, her hips shaking, feeling like she could explode any minute.

Alex grunted, holding her open, watching himself disappear inside her tight little ass; the head of his cock rubbing up against Miles’ as he filled her to the hilt. “Christ, Lou… yeh’re… ‘ow do yeh feel, love?”

She dug her fingers into Miles’ chest, leaving marks as she moved just slightly getting used to feeling so full from the both of them. “Like I’m gonna cum any second…” She confessed, tossing her head back and breathing deeply. They’d done nothing yet. Nobody moved. And yet…

“Yeh’re shakin’, love…” Alex murmured, pressing his lips to her shoulder as he wound her hair around his fist. He grabbed her breast with his other hand, caressing her as he held her to him. “Let go, babeh…”

Lou shifted her hips, her clit rubbing against the base of Miles’ cock and she whimpered, her entire body trembling as she felt the warm waves radiate through her. It reached the very tips of her fingers and toes as she arched her back, both men groaning as she squeezed around them. Her blood was buzzing, the sound of it rushing in her ears; she’d never felt anything like this before.

The two of them shared a look over her shoulder as they let her have her moment, Alex’s mouth slack, tugging gently at her hair, unable to stop himself. She felt _so_ good.

“Lou…” Miles murmured, the pain in his chest from where her fingers cut into him throbbing. A smile stretched across her face, pure ecstasy written all over it. Blinking her eyes open, she exhaled heavily, her breasts softly swaying.

She laughed, “I wanna fucking scream that felt so good.”

Miles had never seen anything like that. She was mesmerizing, lost in her own little world for a moment.

“I’m ready now. Have at it.” She grinned, the two of them laughing at her sudden shift in mood.

Alex glanced over her shoulder at Miles, eyebrow arching as if to ask him who should do what first. Miles nodded his chin at him, “Go ahead, Al… set the pace.”

“Pressure…” Alex chuckled, sliding his hand over Miles’ at her waist and yanking Lou’s hair so her back was arched again, giving Miles quite a view. He kissed behind her ear, his hand wrapping around her neck, squeezing slightly. “Touch yourself, Lou.”

She moaned, her fingers circling her clit as Alex pulled out of her, snapping his hips as he thrust back in, three differently pitched moans echoing in the room. Her fingers slipped, too slick to make purchase.

“Do that again,” Miles told him gruffly, his hands coasting along Lou’s body, touching her everywhere he could.

Alex complied, steadily rocking his hips into her, burying himself as deep as he could go with each thrust. Lou was so tight, and she pulled at him each time he slid out of her, a warm, wet squeeze unlike anything they’d experienced before. There was no way Miles or himself would last much longer.

“D’yeh fink… yeh could sit up Miles?” Alex asked him, unsure if such a position would even work with the two of them inside her at the same time.

“Oh my god…” Lou breathed, Alex’s hand tightening at her neck. “You’re trying to kill me.”

Miles chewed his lip, reaching for Alex’s arm for leverage as he shifted their positions, sitting up and sandwiching Lou tight between them.

“Yeah, I’m… this is a lot, boys.”

Alex let go of her neck and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Didn’t fink it would feel this fookin’ good… but…”

Miles locked eyes with Alex, his chest heaving at the intensity he saw there. He eyed him as he kissed Lou swiftly, and then grabbed Alex’s neck over her shoulder, pressing his lips to his in a searing kiss. Alex moaned, his tongue tangling with Miles’ as he buried his fingers in his hair. Lou whimpered again, feeling both of them twitch inside her, trapped between them in the best way.

“Fuck her, Al…” Miles growled, biting his lip before he pulled away. “We’re gonna make you cum again, babe.” He told Lou, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alex gripped Lou’s waist and shoulder, thrusting his hips up into her, pushing up against Miles’ cock, making her scream.

“Holy shit…” She exhaled, a death grip on Miles as Alex took control. “I can feel you everywhere…”

Every move Alex made pushed her up against Miles, her clit rubbing against the base of his cock. The stars were back behind her eyes, pleasure rippling through her again. Miles grabbed her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples, slowly rocking his hips into her, too.

“Miles…” Alex grunted when he began to move, “… _fuck…_ that’s so good, I’m–”

“Gonna cum, baby?” Lou teased him, “Gonna cum for me and Miles?”

“Lou…” He warned, his voice catching.

“Oh baby, you’re so big… so thick… it feels so good with you fucking me like this… Miles loves it, too… loves the way your cock rubs against his inside my tight little ass…”

“ _LOU_.” Alex choked out again, her ability to make him cum with her words was _a gift_.

“Don’t you love it, Miles?” She smirked, brushing her nose up against his, teasing his mouth, flicking her tongue against it. “Doesn’t it feel so good the way you make me feel so full? Don’t you wanna cum, too? Both of you, cumming all over me… warm and-”

“Christ, Lou… I’m gonna fookin’…”

Alex wrapped his arm around her, between her breasts to hold her neck from another angle. He growled, pressing his lips to the space between her shoulders, that familiar tightness in his balls, the way it shot up his shaft just like before when he watched them kiss around his cock. He bit back a moan, cumming sooner than he’d anticipated, beginning to fill Lou’s ass before he pulled out.

“Fook… I’m…” He melted into her, his cum leaking all down his cock as he pressed it against the small of her back, finishing all over her.

Lou tilted her head back as she felt his cum, hot and sticky dripping down between the cheeks of her ass. She turned her head to the side, reaching back and pulling Alex in for a kiss, open-mouthed and wet.

Miles couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, watching the way the two of them moved, the way Alex held onto her when he felt his release, the way Lou’s body knew what to anticipate, how she placed her hand over his, as close to him as she could possibly be in the moment.

“I think Miles’ is about to cum, baby,” Lou murmured against Alex’s lips, smiling before turning her head to Miles. “You’ve been holding out for us all night. Don’t you think he deserves it?”

Alex looked at Miles over Lou’s shoulder, taking note of how flushed his chest was, Lou’s scratch marks mixing in with the red spots along his torso, and how wild his eyes were. “Fink so, too. Why don’t yeh make ‘im see stars, hmm?” He slid his arm from around her body, giving her more room to move in Miles’ lap.

One of Lou’s hands found Miles’ shoulder, the other on the back of his neck, her thumb tracing along the scruff on his jaw before lifting herself in his lap. Without Alex filling her from behind, she was able to move a lot faster, and she wasted no time in moving her hips against Miles’ in a steady rhythm.

Miles moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open with the way Lou was fucking him. He knew he wouldn’t last very much longer; that familiar sensation that came with his orgasm was already pulling at him, and there were two sets of eyes fixed on him, which made his blood race.

“C’mon, Miles,” Lou groaned, grinding against him.

He was so close..

“Cum for us,” Alex chimed in.

“Want you to cum all over me, I know you want to. C’mon.” Lou sighed, trembling as she came again. “Now, Miles!” She growled, her thighs shaking as she willed herself to keep moving until–

Miles didn’t even have time to announce his orgasm, pulling himself from Lou’s body as well as he could, the head of his cock still pressed up against her when it washed over him. He stroked himself furiously, watching his cum bubble up from the tip of his cock, dripping down between Lou’s legs, and down to his own fist.

“My god…” Lou sighed, her voice was soft in his ears, and he faintly noticed her fingers drift down to sweep through the mess he’d made on her before bringing them up to taste him.

His attention drifted from Lou’s face to Alex’s, who was glancing down her body before meeting Miles’ eyes. They shared a smile, but Miles’ fell away quickly, frowning. Something was off…

“Miles? Are y’alreyt?” Alex asked. There was something about his voice, it made him sound like he was far away, but he was right there…

The background of Alex’s kitchen seemed to be melting away, making room for… a ceiling?

“Earth to Miles…” Alex waved his hand in front of Miles’ face, “Are y’even awake?”

Miles shot up in his bed, frantic eyes sweeping across the room, taking note of the end of the bed he was in, the dark curtains in front of the window, the dim light hanging overhead…

He wasn’t in Alex’s kitchen. He was in his own hotel room.

With a groan, Miles fell back into his bed, covering his face with his hands. _What the fuck…_

“Alreyt, I’m gettin’ seriously worried. Miles Kane at a loss for words?” Alex asked. “I know weh ‘ad a lot t’drink last night, but I thought I were the one who’d ‘ad one too many…”

“M’fine,” Miles groaned. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to get up… What he wanted was his phone, so he could type out every single detail of his dream he still remembered before it all bubbled away forever. “Can you give me… a few minutes…”

Alex eyed him cautiously, his hair extra curly from the summer heat despite the cool temperature of the hotel room. “Promise yeh’re alreyt? Not gonna erm… toss yehr cookies or anyfin?”

Miles stared at him blankly, “Please leave.”

Alex chuckled, “Reyt, reyt… m’sorry… leavin’ straight away…”

Miles watched him as he headed for the door that connected their rooms, the familiar back pockets of his favorite black jeans rounding over the curves of his ass as he sauntered in that characteristic way of his.

“Yeh’re so grumpy in the mornin’, Miles…” He called to him playfully as he crossed the threshold into his own room. He reached inside to grab the handle of the door, “Not tryin’ to rush yeh but, ‘urry up would yeh? Yeh’ll never guess who’s ‘ere…”

Miles’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, the mystery guest could only be…

“Rise and shine, Miles Kane!” Lou shouted as she pushed past Alex, barging into his room uninvited. “Give me a kiss you handsome bastard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
